


Today

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Series: WR Week Prompts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: "Today," she thought to herself. "I am going to ask Ruby to marry me," she recited for the nineteenth time into her bathroom mirror. Weiss looked down at the ring box sitting on the edge of the sink. "No big deal, I mean two years of dating and four years of being partners is long enough… I hope." Day five WR week prompt "marriage/proposal"





	Today

"Today," she thought to herself.

"I am going to ask Ruby to marry me," she recited for the nineteenth time into her bathroom mirror. Weiss looked down at the ring box sitting on the edge of the sink. "No big deal, I mean two years of dating and four years of being partners is long enough… I hope." She shook her head and clenched her trembling fingers, unable to stop herself from thinking out loud when she was nervous.

Running her fingers through her ivory hair straightening her clothes she took a deep breath. She looked at her choice in clothing and the thought of changing clothes crossed her mind… again.

"Weiss, you look fine," she told herself gazing at the white long sleeve shirt and black shorts she had picked out. Begrudgingly she managed to pull herself away from the mirror to find some flip-flops. She headed to the door of her apartment grabbing her purse making sure the ring box was secure in her shirt pocket.

"Here goes… everything."

She walked hastily towards the movie theater where she was to meet Ruby. Upon arriving the younger girl was leaning against the wall of the tan building. Weiss couldn't help but smile at the girl who was wearing a large red hoodie more than a few sizes too large along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Weiss waved and called out to her, Ruby immediately looking up, her face lighting up at the sight of her sweetheart.

Ruby met Weiss half way hugging her tight. Weiss couldn't help but sigh, she missed Ruby's touch even if they had seen each other the day before.

"C'mon, I already got our tickets," Ruby sang excitedly, grabbing Weiss gently by the wrist tugging her towards the theater. Weiss peered around her girlfriend at the huge line of people attempting to buy tickets, she smiled at her lover's foresight Ruby must have been here hours ago to secure tickets.

The pull on Weiss sleeve caused the pressure of the object in her breast pocket to be felt calling her attention to it, a thought crossed her mind.

"Ruby, wait."

Ruby stopped and turned to her girlfriend her eyes filled with confusion.

Weiss didn't even wait for her girlfriend to speak before she knelt in front of her. The crowd of movie goers began to watch as Weiss reached into her pocket presenting the beautiful ruby ring set in a white gold band to her lover. Ruby eyed the ring, it was gorgeous, it bore both of their crests super imposed on top of each other she couldn't even imagine how much Weiss had paid for it.

"Ruby Rose, you have always been at my side, will you stay there forever and make me the happiest woman alive?"

Tears formed in Ruby's eyes as she cupped her mouth and gasped. The crowd began to shift every crowd members full attention turning towards the young lovers.

"Weiss," Ruby sobbed as she reached into her back pocket presenting a similar ring box.  
"I was waiting till after the movie." Ruby couldn't help the blush enveloping her face.

Weiss began to cry leaping up at her lover almost knocking poor Ruby down who had to spin Weiss a few times to dissipate the momentum of the snow-haired girl's powerful hug.

"So that's a yes?" asked Weiss.

"That's a yes."

They shared a passionate kiss as the whole crowd began to clap and cheer.


End file.
